Most cancers are characterized by a resistance to apoptosis that makes them prone to proliferation and resistant to most cancer therapies. Most of the available cancer treatments aim to induce apoptosis but are highly toxic. There are two main categories of apoptosis: the receptor-mediated and the mitochondria-dependent apoptosis. Mitochondria-dependent apoptosis is not very well studied and only recently have the mitochondria been viewed as anything more than an organelle that produces energy. As such there is a need for a cancer therapy that can overcome apoptosis resistance in cancer cells.